Midnight Meanderings
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: While spending the night at the Burrow, Fred Weasley decides he will take his cousins, Albus and James, along with him for his late night adventure.


First off, I owe a lot of explanations. I started writing stories about the next generation immediately after the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I only had what was presented in the dialogue to go by. By the time J.K. Rowling had offered other information concerning the next generation etc., I was already invested in the characters about whom I had written. Some of the characters were the same. I figured that George would obviously name his son Fred. By happy accident, I named one of Percy's daughters Lucy just as J.K. Rowling did. I don't think this story will be that much off canon as it mainly concerns Fred Weasley, James Potter, and Albus Potter who were all created by J.K. Rowling.

Also, after checking with the Lexicon I discovered that I have the directions off. The river is actually separates the Burrow from Ottery St. Catchpole. My apologies for going off canon on that one too. If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize.

Thanks for reading, and if you have time, I'd really appreciate a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to incredible J.K. Rowling.

Midnight Meanderings

"SH! Now you didn't say anything to Lily, did you? I love her, but she's got a big mouth." Fred Weasley tiptoed down the steps of the burrow. "I didn't," James Potter stated looking toward his younger brother Albus, "but not sure about Al. He's got a big mouth too."

"I do not!" Albus yelled in a whisper giving James a hard smack.

"Knock it off!" Fred warned. "Or I'll leave you both." Fred was the oldest and, therefore the leader. That September, he would be going into his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while James would be going into his first year. Albus still had to wait a year. All three boys, as well as James and Albus' younger sister, Lily, who was asleep upstairs, were staying the night with their grandparents and the Burrow. Fred promised to take James and Albus out for one of his nightly escapades, but their arguing was endangering his plan. "I hate that thing," Albus looked up at the large grandfather clock. Rather than numbers it bore names such as "time to feed the chickens," "you're late"and"mortal peril." As each grandchild was born into the family, his or her name was added to the hands on the clock. There were so many hands Albus wondered how any of them moved. "I feel like it's always watching me. Who puts mortal peril on a clock? What is mortal peril anyway?" he questioned a bit too loudly.

"Mortal peril is what we're going to be in if Gran wakes up and we're not here," Fred informed him through gritted teeth. "Calm down about it. It doesn't make noise. As long as no one's down here to look at it, no one will notice a thing." He founded his way to the door. In almost no time he found the knob in complete darkness. Obviously he had done this before. He opened the door a very small bit, just enough for him to squeeze through. "I can't open it anymore or it'll creak," he told James and Albus. "Lucky, you both are scrawny." James opened his mouth to argue, but realized it would be in his best interest not to. He turned sideways and slip through the door, quietly shoving Albus out of the way. Albus followed. After they were outside Fred grabbed a hold of the door knob and inched it closed. Hearing it click was the sound of success. The warm night summer breeze gently greeted their faces. Albus had to stop himself from smiling. He was all too excited about his first time sneaking out. "Now, can you too fly alright?" Fred asked making his way across the yard already knowing the answer. There was no way growing up with a mother who played professional Quidditch, a dad who was a Quidditch hero at school, and a family full of Quidditch lovers they wouldn't know how to fly.

"Yeah, I can," James answered. He had impressed his dad and mum the first time they taught him how to fly and he spent many times practicing with them, or Teddy, or his other cousins, especially during the holidays when the grandchildren would play Quidditch in orchard.

"What about you, Al?" Fred asked. Albus was a bit unsure. He, like James, had flown before, but he was younger and sometimes had trouble controlling the broom. _Nothing that won't go away with a bit of practice_, he remembered what his dad always told him. Now seemed like the perfect time to practice. "Yeah, I can too," he answered. James responded with a stifled laugh. He loved being better at things than Albus. He was even walking faster, keeping pace with Fred who was a few steps in front of Albus. Albus saw this as the perfect opportunity to get James back for his comments and shoving past him to get outside first. He kicked him in the back of the leg. James started to fall, but caught himself. Albus was hoping for a reaction that would get James yelled at by Fred, but it didn't happen. James managed to keep himself quiet while sending death glares back at Albus every few seconds.

They arrived at the broom shed. "I didn't bring my broom. Hopefully, they'll be enough in here," Fred said. They always managed to have enough brooms for at least all the grandkids during the holidays. "There usually is," he grabbed the handled, but the door wouldn't open. "Locked."

"Oh," James and Albus answered in unison. They felt rather stupid not having some sort of plan. No magic was used outside of school not that they would know much anyway. The only spells they knew were the common ones they'd hear their parents say over and over, but they'd never practiced them. James hadn't even gone to Ollivander's to get his wand yet. Fred was fumbling around in his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a hairpin. "What's that?" James asked.

"Hairpin," Fred answered kneeling on the grass examining the lock as closely as he could. "Muggle trick. Really good for when you can't use magic. Dad taught it to me." He fiddled with the lock for a few seconds, but it didn't seem to be working. Frustrated, he pulled out the hairpin. He was bent and twisted. It almost looked like something had chewed it. "Well played, Gran," Fred mumbled to himself.

"What?" Albus asked curiously looking at the hairpin before Fred shoved it in his pocket.

"Before my first year at school, I told Mallory I was nervous about flying. Every time we'd stay over, we'd sneak out here and she'd teach me, like tricks and stuff too. We used to use the hairpin, but I guess Gran caught on to it," he glanced over towards the house almost expecting Mrs. Weasley to be watching him from her bedroom window, but as far as he could tell, she wasn't there. "Well I guess we'll be walking tonight," he set off towards the village, James and Albus in tow.

The village wasn't far, but walking there took a bit of time. Fred entertained James and Albus with stories of his time at school and all the trouble he caused, one particularly funny incident setting off a series of dugbombs in the Slytherin Quidditch team's locker room. "How come you don't play Quidditch?" Albus asked. "You're a great flyer and you said Mallory taught you all those tricks."

"I'm more of a spectator, Al," he answered. "Pumping up the crowd, you know? Plus, I think I'd be suited for beater, but I doubt Mallory or Victoire would be willing to give it up." Despite their feminine statures and looks, his sister, Mallory, and his cousin, Victoire, had been beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since their third year. "Are you guys going to play?"

"I want to," James said.

"Me too," Albus followed.

"But maybe not for awhile," James added.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I'll just be a first year. That's a rare occasion for first years to make the team."

"But it does happen, and in your family," Fred was obviously referring to Harry. "Your mum was professional and your dad was a Quidditch hero at school. You've got it in your blood."

"Thanks, maybe I will."

They finally arrived at the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The town was basically silent except for the occasional rowdy holler coming from the pub at the end of the street. Streetlamps scarcely spaced offered a dim light to guide the boys as they walked down the street. "Have you ever gone in there?" James asked gesturing towards the pub.

"Once or twice to look around," Fred answered walking closer to the windows so he could peer through. "There aren't enough people still in there for us to go in. It's easier to blend in with more people."

"What else do you do while you're here?" Albus asked.

"Just meander," Fred answered. "Once, me and my friend Justin ran around knocking on all the doors. Scared the life out of some people. Usually, I just go to the river," he led them off the street and through a long stretch of overgrown grass. Although it was very dark, the boys could navigate their way by listening to water which grew louder as they got closer. "Be on the lookout for the occasional sleeping fisherman," Fred warned. "I ran into one once. He woke up and talked my ear off for two hours about the 'one that got away.' I almost didn't make it back in time before Granddad got up for work." He picked up a small stone and skipped it in the river. James and Albus followed suit. They turned it into a contest, Fred and James winning most of the time except for the last time when Albus' traveled about two feet further. "Nice job, Al," Fred offered him a hive five.

"Yeah, I'm impressed," James smiled.

"Imagine how much that means to me," Albus said sarcastically. James's smiled quickly faded away. He responded by smacking Albus on the head.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. Fred stopped skipping his stones to listen. It was footsteps. They could make out a small light up ahead. "Beatrice, are you sure? I don't see…"

"Bernard, don't try to tell me what I saw!" an angry woman's voice yelled. "I saw those boys. Little ruffians peering in the windows."

"Whose windows?" another man's voice asked, coming closer.

"The pub's."

"Maybe they just wanted a drink," he laughed. The woman didn't find it funny. "They were far too young," she said matter-of-factly. "Nothing, but hooligans wanting to start trouble." Fred, James, and Albus snickered. The people got closer. They were so preoccupied listening to the woman that they didn't think about getting caught. Fred's eyes lit up. James and Albus could tell he was formulating a plan. "Run!" he ordered. "That way," he pointed towards a hill, "Up that hill. Go on the other side." James and Albus took off. Fred quickly scanned the ground for a large rock. He picked up the biggest one he could fit in his hands and heaved it into the water as far away from himself as he could. The woman screamed. "Bernard, Bernard the light! The light! Shine it on the water!" the man holding the light pointed the light towards where the rock fell in the water. Fred took off up the hill. He ran clear across the other side where the woman and two men had no chance of seeing him. James and Albus were waiting there for him. "That was close," he breathed heavily. James stretched his neck trying to get a good look down the hill, "I mean it wouldn't have been that bad if they found us, would it? Just a quick scold?"

"I mean they wouldn't arrest us or anything," Fred answered, "But that leads to 'why are you boys out here so late,'" he imitated the woman's voice. They all started laughing. "And that leads to 'where are your parents?' which leads to us getting dragged home and a very angry Gran. Definitely not worth it."

"How'd you get rid of them?" Albus asked.

"Just threw a rock in the other direction," Fred answered. "I guess they think we just went for a swim."

"Nice, mate. Quick on your feet," James patted him on the back.

"Thanks," he lay on the hill. "Now, we just have to wait a bit until they settle down and leave. Shame we don't have our brooms or we'd be home in a second. I know there's a way home through the woods, but I'm not sure of it. It might take a while. I don't think it'll be good for us to come walking in when everyone's at breakfast."

"Yeah," James and Albus agreed.

"I wish I could take you to Stoatshead Hill," Fred said.

"What's that?" Albus asked.

"It's a hill not too far from year," James answered.

"Yeah. When my dad was young and went to the World Cup, they used a portkey the Ministry put there," Fred finished. "I just don't think we have time to go. Maybe next time," he stood up and headed down the small hill. "I think they're gone now. We can head home."

"Do you think they'll be looking for us still?" James asked catching up to Fred.

"Maybe, but we won't get caught. They think we're hooligans," he slowed as he approached the pub. "They'll be thinking we're out to steal stuff or vandalize stuff. They'll be looking in their backyards. No one's going to run through your front door to steal something. Now," he stuck out his arm stopping James and Albus from walking any further. "We'll go separately—much less conspicuous seeing one boy than three walking together. Look," he pointed to two men emerging from the pub door. They tottered down the steps and began down the street. "James, you go with them," he gave James a light shove.

"Go where?" James looked at him clearly confused.

"Just follow them as far as they go. People won't think twice about it. Just three old men coming home from the pub."

"Won't they want to know why I'm following them?" James argued.

"No, they're too drunk. They won't even notice," Fred assured him. "Now, go before they get too far," he pushed James harder. James hesitated, but eventually picked up the pace to catch the two men. He followed just behind them and they didn't seem to notice one bit. Fred watched James for a few moments before turning to Albus. "Now Al, you're the smallest so you've got the hardest job. You stay close to the houses."

"What?" Albus questioned loudly.

"Sh!"

"I'm trying to not get caught not…"

"I know. Calm down, I've done this loads of times before when I was smaller. I'm not asking you to rap on their doors. Just stay in the shadows where the streetlamps don't hit you, closer to the houses. You're smaller so if anything should happen you can duck without being caught."

"But what if I don't duck fast enough?"

"One, you won't need to it's just a precaution and two, who cares? If you get caught, you get caught. It's not Azkaban just probably a bit of yelling and some extra chores." Albus waited a few more minutes before taking off. He put his back against the front of the pub. His head sat just below the window. He continued down the street, only accidentally stepping into the light once. He had caught up to James and even surpassed him. James's company had slowed down significantly, walking in zigzags. James was quickly losing patients. Finally the first man bid the other goodnight and walked towards a house. James, seeing the end of the street was near made the decision to leave his company and run. He made it without a problem just meeting Albus. Both looked towards the end of the street where Fred was still standing. "How's he getting back?" James asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say," Albus glanced around for any ideas. They watched Fred. He seemed to be giving the street a once over. Then he took off sprinting down the street. As he got closer he motioned for James and Albus to run as well. They did as they were told.

Even though Fred was yards behind them, he caught up to James and Albus quickly. He finally slowed down when the village was almost out of sight. He stopped, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Good job boys," he smiled. "I'd say that was rather successful." They continued walking towards the house at a slow pace. "Thanks for taking us," James said as they arrived at the door. Albus nodded his head in agreement. "No problem," Fred turned the knob slowly. "It was fun," he quietly pulled the door open, "and all without anyone noti…" He was interrupted by the very angry face of Mrs. Weasley waiting just inside the door. Lily was standing at her side, arms folded, trying to imitate the same angry look. "Welcome back," Mrs. Weasley said. "How kind of you to get back before dinner," her voice got angrier and louder with each word. "You're in big trouble," Lily laughed seeming satisfied. She was always satisfied when James and Albus got in trouble.

"Did you tell?" Albus yelled at her irritated.

"No!" she yelled back. "Gran, I didn't even know I swear."

"I know you didn't sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back to calm her.

"Like you wouldn't have if we'd offered to take you!" James cut in. Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "Lily had nothing to do with this. You're forgetting I know everything, including all the chores you're going to have to do tomorrow before you're parents get here."

"They're getting here early," James tried to whisper to Fred. "We won't have time for much."

"Oh don't worry about that," Mrs. Weasley clearly heard him. "You will finish all of them before they get here even if you have to get up at the crack of dawn, which should be in about three hours so you all better get rested. Upstairs!" she clapped. "Straight to bed! Not a word out of your mouths!"

The three boys climbed the stairs in silence terrified of what would happen if they were to speak. Even when they were floors above in Ron's room, the boys whispered. "Sorry about this, mates," Fred settled down in the bed. "It's alright," James answered. "It was fun."

"Yeah, it was worth it," Albus stated. "Plus, it's not like we're in real trouble. It's just Gran."

"I know I don't here talking!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs. Albus' eyes widened in terror. Not one of the boys spoke or got up from their beds the rest of the night. Nothing was scarier than the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
